


Hi there kiddo, I’m your daddy even if I can’t keep you

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>`They’ll give you everything I can’t. ´ Bobby Finstock told his newborn son as he held him for what might be the last time, kissing the wrinkly but soft forehead. He was giving up his son so that he could have everything he couldn’t give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend let’s call her Strangled for now (she did not appreciate my idea of calling her queen bitch) wanted a story where Stiles is not the biological son of the sheriff but he’s coach Finstock’s now the problem here with this failed story is the fact that I got it wrong because she didn’t say she wanted it to be a story where Claudia has cheated on the sheriff and so on… bloody hell how am I supposed to know that without being told to do it!?! I just wish I’d had more time to work with this, but no. But then again if you people read this and you know about me only having 15 minutes to write each story you probably already know that this is hardly brilliant.

 

When Robert “call me Bobby or cupcake” Finstock heard the words `I’m pregnant´ fall from the lips of his girlfriend Rebecca his first reaction, response, was one he couldn’t be proud of;he had a panic attack before fainting and knocking his head against the kitchen counter on his way down, his unconscious ass was rushed to hospital in an ambulance which didn’t make the experience any better for him. And well his follow-up reaction was perhaps even worse than his first one because the very second he was back in the world of the conscious and alive he asked his girlfriend, `Is it mine?´ which turned out to be the wrong thing to ask your girlfriend of two years and especially if said girlfriend had a horrible and violent temper; Bobby had been lucky that they were already in the hospital because the amount of stitches he needed after she hit him over the head with a bedpan well a drive to the hospital with a bleeding head-wound would’ve hardly been a blast, and while he got patched-up Rea got a drive to the police station.

 

Bobby knew, of course he did, he knew that the baby was his, but he’d panicked and continued to do so until they figured out what to do.

 

They weren’t ready for a baby they could barely take care of themselves or each other.They weren’t ready for the financial or emotional strain becoming parents would’ve caused them;they could barely pay the rent on their crummy little apartment in the shifty part of town, how could they afford diapers when they couldn’t even be sure they could afford paying the rent without starving to death and the previous winter they’d had to choose between having an apartment without heating or having an apartment without eating. The decision to not abort the baby and placing it up for adoption was made after Rebecca realized she just couldn’t go through with an abortion, and Bobby was fine with her choice simply because he was a modern man who understood that only a woman should choose what she did with her body.

 

Of course as the months passed there were times when Bobby would contemplate whether or not they could keep the baby, especially once the little squirt started to make itself known by kicking and moving about inside of Rea’s growing belly, but every time he tried to figure out how to make his pay-check work for a small family and how to save more money the outcome was always as disappointing as Rebecca’s weak interest in the development of their baby. 

 

But if having to deal with the fact that he wouldn’t be allowed to see his kid, a kid that turned out to be a boy, grow-up wasn’t an easy affair and the fact that he and Rebecca had to choose a couple to raise their son was even worse especially when so many of them were absolute idiots. The again finding a couple that weren’t a complete set of douchebags wasn’t any better because although he wanted to find his son the best parents possible it also meant that finding them was just another step close to losing his son, but Claudia and John were perfect regardless of how much Bobby didn’t want them to be perfect for his son; Claudia was bright with a great sense of humor and she was painfully honest about how much she wanted their baby, John was calmer and more cautious when it came to their chances in getting Rea’s and his baby but one thing was for sure and that was that unlike some of the couples they’d come across John and Claudia were deeply in love.The Stilinski’s were also not at all against answering any of Bobby’s questions, and he had a lot of them, if anything John seemed to appreciate his cautiousness.

 

No matter how uncomfortable the idea of giving away his son made him feel, no matter how much he struggled to sign away his son who was born into the world screaming with little arms flailing about, Bobby knew it was for the best because he wanted the little pink-Winston Churchill to grow-up with a mother and a father who would love him deeply. Bobby wished his son to live in a house that wasn’t a bloody fridge during the winter months. 

 

Unlike Rebecca Bobby Finstock held their son for the fifteen minutes he was given before Baby Stilinski was handed over to eagerly awaiting parents. Bobby had wanted to give his son plenty of good advice, advice his son wouldn’t remember but advice Bobby still wanted to give, but when the time came he just couldn’t say a clever word and so he simply held his son who was calm and content in his arms and wasn’t that just a stab in the gut; Bobby couldn’t help but believe his son knew he was safe and being held by his daddy, a daddy who was destined to give him up.

 

`They’ll love you loads, and they’ll take care of you.´ Bobby told his son as he kissed wrinkled forehead, `and they’ll give you everything I can’t. ´ Bobby hated how true it was, but fought against the bitterness that threatened to come out as he continued to speak, `Claudia will hold you, and kiss your chubby little cheeks and little nose. And I’m sure she’ll read to you a lot, and make those funny voices I can’t do.´ Claudia had once mentioned to him how she’d already bought hundreds of books she was going to read to his son, Bobby was sure his son would grow-up clever with parents like Claudia and John, sure Bobby had struggled in school and Rea suffered from ADHD but it didn’t matter because Bobby was sure his son would grow-up right and bright. 

 

`And John, well he’s a bit boring, buthe’ll protect you and probably drive you around in his police-car, and if you ask him nicely he’ll probably have the sirens blaring, ´ Bobby hated thinking about this other guy doing all the things he couldn’t do with his son like teaching him how to ride a bike and taking him fishing, although Bobby had never done the whole fishing thing but he would’ve given it a go if he’d been given a chance.

 

`Claudia and John will give you something I can’t give you, kiddo. ´ Bobby told his son as the door opened and in came the sour-face woman who’d helped arrange the adoption, and with one last kiss on the forehead and wishing all the best for his son Robert “Bobby” Finstock handed his son over to the woman, and as his son was taken away Bobby hoped that one day he’d see his son again and that when he did he’d learn that the hardest choice he’d made had been the best one.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this is happening. Okay so Waggish-Waggle asked for a chapter to this story, she asked for the day coach comes across Stiles Stilinski for the first time, and so there you go.

 

Summer was over and the first day of school had arrived, it was for Robert “Bobby” Finstock the beginning of yet another year of having to deal with a fresh batch of useless teenager’s as well as the older batches of self-important idiots, this was only his second year teaching at Beacon Hills and coaching the high schools Lacrosse team; he knew for a fact that he’d made a name for himself amongst the students as well as teachers and parents alike as an odd man with a mouth that often ran from him, but frankly Bobby didn’t care what people thought of him after all none of them knew what he’d lost and how it gnawed at him every day. 

 

Bobby didn’t care about what the swarms of teenagers thought of him when he thought so little of them, although at times his students awakened a worry within him more so the close his son came to reaching the same age of his own students, Bobby feared his own son would or was molded into the same self-absorbed and spoiled little creature as those he attempted to teach. And now when he knew that his son was at that age when high school was the next step, the thought of his son getting ready to start his first year of high school somewhere out there made him a little restless after all he knew how cruel high schoolers could be and how disinterested some teacher could be when it came to their job and the young minds they were supposed to mold. 

 

Bobby Finstock didn’t entirely regret putting his son up for adoption or rather that he’d agreed with Rebecca to have their son handed away to strangers to raise, of course the rational part of Bobby understood that he could’ve never given his son the stability and support he wanted his son to have and yet every day he wondered whether or not he could’ve done it; after all some people even teenagers managed to care for their babies well-enough, right? But Bobby also knew he wanted something better for his son than a life with him especially when Bobby could barely keep a plant alive, he’d killed a cactus one day after the students at his previous workplace had given it to him not to mention the turtle. He’d agreed to give-up his son so that he could have a better chance in life, it was a noble deed yes but at times it felt like the wrong one. 

 

Parking his car Bobby Finstock told himself to get the his son out of his mind at least until he was home with his microwave dinner and watching one of the many channels devoted to sports, yet he threw out a wish that his son was fine somewhere out there and loved by the couple that had adopted him. 

 

He walks into the building prepared for the same old same old. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

Two classes in and the third on the way Bobby Finstock made his way to the classroom he’d been kindly assigned too, it wasn’t the worst of classrooms compared to the previous year it was an upgrade. Sipping his coffee while glancing down at the heap of names of the students he would make an attempt to educate in five or so minutes, the first of class of the day had reinforced his belief that the students from the previous year had either learned nothing or were all suffering from the same amnesia, the second class of the day confirmed his suspicions that each new generation lost another spoonful of functioning brain-cells, frankly he had no fate that the third-class of the day would be any less disappointing than the first and second. He nearly spits out his coffee when he sees the name Stilinski on the list of students and his heart begins to race like never before to the point that it hurts, the atrocious first name didn’t give him a clue whether this Stilinski was even a boy or a girl then again it might’ve been just a horrible typo if so he would have to have a talk to Moira because she had a bad habit of making such mistakes; he’d been for three months Blobby Blinstock, he had his suspicions that the fifty or so year old woman with a horrible perm was either blind or constantly drunk or she suffered from dyslexia either way the name he was staring at could be a mistake.

 

Of course he knew the chance that this M. Stilinski was his son or even related to the people who’d adopted his son was small, miniscule even, after all it wasn’t like they were living in some tiny part of the world there had to be a lot of Stilinski’s even in California. And yet just seeing the name Stilinski caused his heart to race and his hands to shake, because what if this M. Stilinski was his Stilinski?

 

What would he do if this was his Stilinski? And the bigger question how would he learn whether or not this M. Stilinski was his son? 

 

However before he could sort out his thoughts or feelings the bell rang loud and clear startling him slightly, hurrying towards his next class, his brain was a mess but he couldn’t just skip a class because of a name, and the question was would he really want to skip this class if indeed his son was there amongst the students? The answer was no. 

 

As soon as he steps inside the classroom which was assigned to him Bobby Finstock scans the fresh-faces, searching for a boy who could look if only a little bit like him or Rebecca or a mixture of him and her. There was four possibilities that he can see, well four and a half but Bobby refuses to think that beneath all that black leather and make-up could be a boy that might have any similarities with him or Rebecca because he wasn’t sure he could handle a Goth for a son. 

 

Bobby clears his throat drawing the attention of the class and causing Finstock-possibility number three to squeak loudly and fall off of his chair, the pen in his mouth flying out and hitting the boy in front of him in the eye. Bobby _needs_ to know if plaid-boy or Hugo Boss boy nr.2 or if the guy who looked like he was in to sports just like him could be his son. Bobby clears his throat for the second time before he begins to call out the names on the list, he does this so quickly that by the time he says one name and the person to whom it belongs to barely has a chance to raiser their hand or speak a word before he moves to the next. He only paused when he came to Stilinski. M.

 

By the time he reached the name Stilinski the only two left that he thought had any at all resemblance to him was Hugo Boss and Plaid-boy, Bobby clear his throat and opens his mouth to call out the name of young Stilinski, `Stilinski Mismatch of syllables what the hell? ´ Bobby hadn’t meant to say the last part but it happened, and to his surprise plaid-kid with a buzz-cut says, `Just Stiles.´

 

`What? ´ Bobby asks looking at the scrawny looking boy who wore a nervous and yet goofy smile, there was a birth of snickers here and there.

 

`Stiles, it’s a nickname.´ the kid explains and Bobby just stares at him.

 

`Seriously? Stiles Stilinski?´ the boy nods and Bobby shakes his head and grumbles out a short fine before dismissing the boy and continuing on with the list. 

 

At least now Bobby knows what Stilinski looks like, however it’s not yet enough and so he thinks of ways to gain the knowledge he seeks, which takes him to the point of deciding to step away from the planned path, and so with his eyes on the boy who went by the name of Stiles Stilinski Bobby Finstock says rather sharply, `Listen. Up. Maggots.´

 

The class room goes quiet.

 

`One by one you are going to stand-up and tell the rest of the class about you, your family and where you are originally from, and you will answer any question or questions I might have, alright?´ 

 

There were a couple of protests which he silenced quickly enough before calling out the first name on the list, in all honesty he had no questions for any other student than Stilinski who rose to his feet before Bobby had to even call out his name, the awkward kid gave a little wave to everyone in the room before he opened mouth and began to speak. 

 

`Stiles Stilinski here, hi.´ the boy starts and there are snorts of laughter and eye-rolls and if there had been more noise then Bobby would’ve started handing out detention to the guilty parties, `Most of you know me already so this is going to be boring - anyway I’m Stiles my dad’s the sheriff that’s it really except for the fact that I wasn’t born here me and my mom and dad moved here when I was two because of my dad getting a job here and my mother wanted me to grow-up somewhere safer.´ 

 

Finstock might be showing a little bit too much attention to what Stiles Stilinski is saying as there are whispers with his name amongst the low hum of words, but he doesn’t care as he continues to listen to the only kids whose past he’s interested in. 

 

` No siblings other than Scotty boy over there, ´ Stiles gestures in the direction of the boy called McCall who waves stupidly and now Bobby’s confused because McCall had said he was an only child to a single parent, `but until there’s a legal way of adopting someone as your bro we’re not like legally siblings, but we’re as good as brothers, right buddy? ´ And McCall nods eagerly grinning stupidly. 

 

`No pets because my dad thinks I’d forget to feed it, which is stupid I could so have a pet now granted I might’ve been too young when I got that boa constrictor I brought to show and tell in third-grade, but he was found eventually, I am sorry about forgetting to feed him and him escaping all the time and eating Mrs. Lakes cat Whiskers and Mr. Pattison’s terrier….´

 

`Okay. Just stop.´ Bobby says sharply because it’s becoming abundantly clear that without someone telling the boy to stop then the kid is going to talk and talk, Stilinski just nods before slipping back into his seat there are several snickers now. Bobby is about to ask the boy where he’s originally from as well as the names of his parents and where the heck his mother is but the bell rings and there flew his chance out the door because suddenly everyone is rushing out the door glad clearly to escape the class without homework. 

 


	3. Unpronounceable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bored out of my mind, and with 10min of nothing to do at the moment has me throwing a chapter no one will read in here, or mayb one will and if so then I will be happy.

Bobby Finstock had handled several parents by now most of them eager to blame their kids failures on him instead of looking at their precious little prince or princess, and gods forbid if Bobby said anything to suggest that the parents might be partly to blame for the little monster they had created, he’d dealt with trying not to break the merry little delusions many parents had about their kids without having to fear being called into principal’s office the following morning and yet he knew come morning he would be summoned. However at the moment Finstock couldn’t care less about the Stuck-up-mores making an official complaint about him as he was suddenly extremely worried about meeting one parent in particular, and it wasn’t McCall although from what he’d heard the lady was not one to tolerate any suggestions she wasn’t up to being a single parent, the person or rather man that had him fidgeting was Sheriff Stilinski who might just be the one to finally put the question that had kept Bobby awake many a night since he’d made the connection between Stiles and his son.

The sheriff would be the last and final key to knowing for sure whether or not the kid he’d been pretty much stalking around school was his son or not, and the idea that the answer was so close was suddenly incredibly unnerving to him after did he want Stiles to be his long lost son? Or rather did he want the crushing disappointment of learning his son was still somewhere out there and that their paths might never cross?   
  
He knew that just seeing the man that was the towns Sheriff would confirm whether or not Stiles Stilinski was his son, after all there was no way on earth that Bobby would ever forget the face and eyes of the man whom he’d deemed worthy of his son after long talks and deep thought, he was also fairly certain he would recognize the guy just by his voice after all the man had spent countless of hours answered every question Bobby had all those years ago when he was struggling with making the right decision for his kid; unlike some men the man called Stilinski had seemed very accepting and understanding about all the extra questions Bobby had. not once had he been made to feel by Stilinski like he was being unreasonable or wasting his precious time, and when Bobby asked the man who’d even allowed him into his home to see where his son would possibly live why he should he give his son to man who was just a lone street cop police and not some guy with old money in his pocket the guy answered the question truthfully.

To this day Bobby could still remember how the man who’d been wearing his uniform at the time because he’d come straight from work to the meeting, the last one before a choice had to be made, there had been bags under the tired eyes and still Stilinski hadn’t shown any signs of irritation and took his time to answer a very serious question made, Bobby had heard the answer about how money couldn’t buy you love or happiness from another husband of a couple that weren’t as financially solid as some of the others but the answer hadn’t sat well with Bobby who’d thought it far too rehearsed to be a genuine answer; but when Stilinski had finally answered the question there was almost an air of defeat in the man and that had been a new thing to see, and Bobby would to this day swear hand over his heart that he caught sight of a tear in the corner of the Stilinski’s sad eyes when he finally spoke, `I honestly can’t tell you why you shouldn’t give your baby to someone that has a lot of money,´ Stilinski had said without bitterness or anger, `and if I wasn’t so desperate to have a kid, and if I was a better man I’d tell you to give your baby to a wealthy couple who would never have to hesitate about whether or not they can afford to buy that new fancy gaming system before it’s on sale or Christmas.´ it had almost seemed painful for Stilinski to say those words and that had piqued Bobby’s curiosity, `and I’m sure a wealthier couple would love the baby as much as Claudia and I would.´ and that had been even more interesting to hear the cop not painting his or his wife’s love somehow superior to that offered by the other couples, ` I can only tell you what I know to be true, and that’s the fact that it will hurt like a son of a bitch if you choose someone else, and that’s not fair for me to say because I know you will always carry a far greater hurt in your heart than me and Claudia because the baby isn’t ours to cry over not unless we’re the lucky ones you entrust the baby too – but it will hurt, and we will cry because we’d do anything for that little life. We’d always figure out a way to never leave it wanting, ´ and that had been it that had been the words Bobby needed to decide his baby boy was going to be a Stilinski.

And sure although Bobby had been certain that he’d made the right choice the second he caught sight of the Stilinski’s holding his son, and this belief had been only confirmed when they’d allowed him to be alone with his son before leaving the hospital with what was their son after all Bobby had signed the papers, and he knew he’d made the right choice when the two joyous souls thanked him like he’d saved their lives or some such nonsense; although he was sure he’d made the right choice, the constant ache inside of Bobby’s chest that remained, never leaving, sure he’d moved on and found his own path in life but he’d always thought that one day maybe he’d see his son again which he might’ve been doing for a while now.

Everything seemed to suggest the talkative boy that seemed very clever but had no ability to concentrate was his son.

Bobby was checking his notes and Stiles’ file deciding as he read through Harris’ complaints that even if Stiles wasn’t his son he would have a firm talk with the teacher, because there was no way in hell Stilinski was as bad as Harris was suggesting when a knock startled him out of his thoughts that might’ve revolved around slip some laxatives into Harris’ coffee after all the stick-in-the-mud was a jerk and a bully.

`Come in.´ Bobby called out standing up to greet the man that could either be the man who walked away with Bobby’s son oh so many years ago or a perfect stranger who would break his heart and leave him wondering where his kid was and if he was alright and happy, and if indeed the man turning the door-handle wasn’t the Stilinski he was hoping for well then maybe Bobby would just have to continue with not knowing what had become of his little boy.

He may stop breathing the moment he sees a familiar set of eyes and a face appear inside the dimly lit room, sure the man had aged considerably since Bobby lost his son to a pair of good people who’d promised to love his little boy, but there was no doubt that the man was the same one who’d hugged him before walking away with the baby he and his wife had wanted.

Sheriff Stilinski seemed as surprised as he was and there they stood for a few minutes just taking in each other before the Sheriff finally broke the silence by saying, `So let’s get this over with shall we?´ at first Bobby thought the man was talking about having a talk about what would now happen after by law and by the passing of time Stiles Stilinski was the Sheriff’s son, but the following words sort of shattered that illusion bring to light a fear Bobby hadn’t even known he had; it seemed the man didn’t recognize him which made his heart drop a little.

`So let’s get this parent teacher meeting over with, ´ the Sheriff said in such a way that made Bobby think this man was not expecting a single good thing to be said about his kid, Bobby felt sort of bad about the idea that his son’s obvious brilliance or potential hadn’t been seen by other teachers then again most of his fellow educators were close to burning-out while others had just lost the spark to care.

With a heavy heart Bobby sat back down behind his desk while the Sheriff his own seat across from him, from his posture Bobby could tell he was bracing for the worse.

It seemed the moment Bobby opened his mouth all he said was wrong, he did not only insinuate that Stiles first name was a form of child abuse, then he sort of stumbled into the whole Claudia Stilinski being dead which clearly made the meeting even less of a pleasant experience for the both of them since it was clear the man loved his wife enough to allow a child they’d wanted so very badly to be damned with an unpronounceable name, however eventually with the ungracefulness of a one legged and headless chicken Bobby got to the point of talking about the boy who was a great kid even with zero ability to focus, the boy was undoubtedly smarter than Bobby ever could be but sadly the boy didn’t seem to ever take full advantage of his capabilities which was proven almost on a daily basis; still Bobby admired Stiles intellectual capabilities even if the kid had written a riveting and factually accurate history on male circumcision, and yes Bobby had checked it all to be correct, sadly the history of male circumcision had nothing to do with Economics.

By the time the meeting was finished and the Sheriff promised him he’d talk with his son about every good point Bobby had made to improve Stiles performance at school, Bobby was getting ready to just call it a day and maybe break his sobriety when the Sheriff crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair and said, `So, either you figured it out but want to pretend it’s not real or you haven’t figured anything out an I’m putting my foot in it.´

`What? ´ Bobby said in a way he knew made him sound dumber than Greenberg.

`Stiles. He doesn’t know who you are to him, but I figured by his complaints about how his coach keeps stalking him around the school and stealing away his food – I guess you’ve figured out who and what Stiles is to you, am I right? ´ the Sheriff spoke very calmly although he seemed as uncomfortable about the whole situation as Bobby was.

`I – he – we,´ Bobby floundered before settling for, `There’s heart disease in my family as well as Rebecca’s so him eating healthy should really become a priority, so yes I did steal his fries and replaced it with a salad and an apple but the kid eats junk food like his life depends on it.´

Maybe using the word stealing wasn’t the best thing to do while talking to the sheriff.

`So you know then.´ the Sheriff sighed and Bobby nodded.

`Does Stiles know he’s adopted?´ Bobby asked very carefully, he didn’t want to piss of the man who looked frankly exhausted and unhappy suddenly, but the question seemed to pull a smile from the man who’d been Stiles dad since he was a few hours old.

`You did say he was super smart.´ Stilinski says before continuing, `He was five when he pointed out he didn’t look like me or Claudia, he was seven when he on father’s day gave me a card and with his horrible penmanship he’d written not a poem but the following statement – and I kid you not.´

The sheriff cleared his throat before uttering out the following words very seriously, `I know you and mama adopted me, and so I know you love me very much not because you have too but because you do. I know I did not choose you but I love you too and I’m happy you wanted to be my daddy because I don’t like Mr. Whittemore.´

They’re quiet for a while before Bobby finally says the only thing in his head.

`Smart kid.´ Bobby says without thinking, and thankful it seems to be the right thing to say as the Sheriff smiles a little and there’s something edging along pride in Stilinski’s voice as he says, `Yes, yes he is.´


End file.
